Promesas por cumplir
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Tomó la blanca mano entre la suyas y la llevó a sus labios, no iba a llorar como si lo hubiese perdido, pues aún tenían promesas que cumplir, una historia por escribir… Para el reto "Un regalo para navidad". Dedicado a: Tari Deex Faelivein.


_**Promesas por cumplir**_

_**Disclaimer: **historia **fic**ticia hecha por una **fan** sin fines de lucro._

_**Reto: **Un regalo para Navidad._

_**Dedicado: **_Tari Deex Faelivein

_Tomó la blanca mano entre la suyas y la llevó a sus labios, no iba a llorar como si lo hubiese perdido, pues aún tenían promesas que cumplir, una historia por escribir… —Adoptaríamos dos niños ¿lo recuerdas?_

Tomó la blanca mano entre las suyas y la llevó a sus labios, depositó un pequeño beso y contuvo un suspiro, la agitación, el temblor y el temor... porque lo que veían sus verdes ojos no podía ser real, no podía ser cierto.

Su esmeralda mirada recorrió el inmóvil cuerpo, las agujas, vendas, el collarín y se detuvo en el pálido rostro, tan carente del leve sonrojo, tan inexpresivo y tan hermoso, que nuevamente dudó de la veracidad, parecía una escultura, una obra de arte como las que creaba y deseaba tanto que así fuera, ya que no se veía en un mundo sin él.

—Ni se te ocurra dejarme, _frog_ —murmuró en un ronco susurro, acariciando el rostro — aún debemos escribir una historia, formar una familia, ¿recuerdas? Adoptaríamos dos niños...

Su voz poco a poco fue bajando, hasta quedar en silencio, donde sólo podía escucharse el ruido de cada aparato que mantenía con vida al francés. Y el joven británico no pudo evitar pensar cómo fue que ocurrió eso.

Y volvió a reprocharse su idiotez, su apellido, su familia. Aún podía recrear en su mente y cuerpo la horrible sensación de vacío cuando escuchó al mayor de sus hermanos y padre hablar tan "tranquilamente" de lo que habían hecho, planeado e indirectamente él tenía culpa. Apenas había podido registrar la información e intervenir; su cuerpo se estremeció y la sangre se le volvió a helar ante la certeza de que unos minutos más habrían sido fatales.

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en la cama, a un lado del cuerpo y sin soltar en ningún momento la mano. Contuvo nuevamente las lágrimas, no iba a llorar como si lo hubiera perdido porque no era así, estaba a su lado y vivo, tenían promesas que cumplir...

—Porque tú no fallas y... yo no me volveré a equivocar, lo juro _por la Reina _—repuso, agregando lo último, como un detalle entre los dos, un acostumbrado juego de palabras—, lo siento tanto... Pero, por más egoísta que suene, ya no te voy a dejar, sigues siendo mío, mío, mío y estaremos juntos siempre, _frog, you're mine..._

Se repitió casi como un mantra, recordando la primera vez que se lo dijo: _cuando entre besos le reclamó que era suyo, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acorralándolo con ayuda de la pared, pues no quería que a nadie más le dirigiera esas sonrisas, esas palabras de amor en un elegante y sensual francés, esa azul y coqueta mirada y sobe todo que nadie más poseyera esa sucia boquita._

—_You're mine, frog, solo mío, mío, mío —murmuró, rozando los labios sin besarlo, acariciando la nariz con la propia y el ser de la misma altura y complexión les ayudaba, pues sus cuerpos parecían amoldarse y embonar de manera perfecta. Y al encontrarse sus labios luchaban con avidez, con hambre, con deseo de tener más, de poseer y robar la esencia del otro..._

—_Parece que más que amour me declaras la guerra, mon amie, dime, siempre eres así de humm, ¿intenso? —le cuestionó, con una sonrisa ladina y seductora, con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas y la respiración agitada._

_La respuesta fue una sonrisa de medio lado, una mirada arrogante y divertida, que el británico enredara un dedo en un rubio mechón y acercara aún más los cuerpos — Eso y mucho más, wine bastard — susurró en el oído, mientras ambos se estremecían y ante el contacto visual comenzaran nuevamente un jugueteo de lenguas y tacto._

_Ya que lo que había iniciado como una ingeniosa batalla de frases hirientes, de insultos y de incluso uno que otro golpe lentamente fue convirtiéndose en observación, en la búsqueda del contacto, del menor pretexto para dirigirse las palabras y hacerse insinuación y retos cada vez más personales, más subidos de tono..._

_Porque lo que al principio era un "conoce a tu enemigo mejor que a ti mismo" pronto se volvió en un "porque te conozco sé que tienes algo". Fue compañía, fue comprensión más allá de las palabras, interacción. Y un jugueteo que parecía ser rivalidad y no era más que una falsa batalla por el dominio en la que el hedonista francés caía en las redes inglesas, dejándose envolver por cada caricia, por cada palabra, por cada beso, por la imponente presencia británica que sabía dónde tocar, cómo hacerlo y qué decir... para hacer que el galo rozara el cielo._

_Eran esos momentos juntos donde las horas parecían suspiros y el formar una vida juntos eran palabras que ambos se tomaban en serio, promesas que mirándose a los ojos realizaban y no necesitaban ser dichas para jurarse que nunca se romperían._

—"Pero yo erré, un momento de duda, de indecisión nos condenó" —pensó con culpa el rubio de verdes ojos, aferrando con un poco más de fuerza la fría mano francesa, cambiando de posición de tal forma que los dedos de su mano libre fueran capaz de delinear los níveos pómulos, la respingada nariz, los delgados y bien formados labios.

Mientras se esforzaba por alejar las memorias de la última mirada que recibió, cuando cometió una de las mayores idioteces que pudo haber hecho, cuando soltó las ponzoñosas palabras, llenas de un nocivo veneno que dañó a ambos... Más aún, para que al final sólo hubieran servido para herir de manera casi fatal y no proteger, como ingenuamente había creído que sería...

Porque aquella helada mirada azul, como un frío viento ártico, llena de dolor, reproche e incredulidad aún la tenía grabada en la retina y las palabras lo seguían atormentando.

—_Así lo solucionas todo, ¿verdad? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a huir, a negarnos…?. — el francés se interrumpió y lo vio por primera vez decepcionado. Sus labios formaron una dolida sonrisa llena de ironía — Eres un cobarde, Arthur... _

—_¿Y tú qué, Francis...? No eres mejor que yo. Dime, ¿quién es el cobarde: tú que abandonaste todo en París, a tu familia, tu historia, tu "amada" patria por una utopía o yo que persigo mis aspiraciones y metas, lo que la historia de mi familia demanda? — le preguntó, ignorando el alocado latido de su corazón y la opresión que sintió ante el gesto que recibió, ante la azul y humedecida advertencia; sabía que estaba tocando temas delicados y pese a que estuvo apunto de morderse la lengua y guardárselo no pudo evitar soltar una frase más — Pero tú eso no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo? Si siempre sobraste..._

_No terminó la oración cuando un puñetazo lo calló, seguido de palabras en un rápido y furioso francés que no pudo entender. Lo miró sabiendo que se lo merecía y se quedó en su lugar, inmóvil durante un tiempo indefinido, hasta que reaccionó y se encaminó fuera de la facultad... ignoró las frías gotas de lluvia, mientras llegaba al estacionamiento._

_No muy lejos de su vehículo estaban sus hermanos, riendo a carcajada suelta, el mayor de ellos lo miró y asintió, era lo mejor, lo que su nombre y posición exigían, el amor para los Kirkland no existía y eso desde el nacimiento todos lo sabían._

"_La condena" de la familia, el precio a pagar... Arthur negó, completamente fastidiado, ellos solos se condenaban y ahora él repetía el mismo error. Se subió al automóvil ignorando a sus familiares y acompañantes, mientras golpeaba con frustración el volante. _

_Aún dudaba, aún podía solucionar las cosas, aún podía tomar sus decisiones y no ser un títere de la familia, aún podía bajarse del coche y disculparse. Pero cuando vio al galo sonreír como si nada con su amigo español, mientras el albino amigo suyo lo abrazaba por los hombros y ambos subían al vehículo del segundo, el británico negó cualquier razonamiento y arrancó, dejando todo atrás..._

—Abandonándote —porque si de algo tenía que arrepentirse Arthur Kirkland era de no haberse bajado, empujado al albino y tomar posesión de los labios franceses, mientras se disculpaba de cada frase, de cada palabra y cada letra dicha.

Pensar que pudo haberse acercado a sus hermanos y evitar lo que su "guardia" le haría a su amado o irse con el francés, tantas posibilidades para evitar llegar al punto en que estaba.

—Lo siento en verdad, perdóname, Francis, _my love_ —dijo al fin, por un momento pensó que lo gritaría, pero no fue así, por el contrario fue más bajo y profundo de lo que creía, totalmente sincero.

Con lentitud se acercó al cuerpo y le besó, en un suave roce de labios, murmurando al despegarse un ronco y lleno de acento británico— _je t'aime, mon coeur._

Se separó y lo contempló, conteniendo nuevamente un suspiro. En realidad no esperaba ninguna reacción, por lo que se sorprendió y brincó cuando el pitido de uno de los aparatos se dejó escuchar, rompiendo de una estremecedora forma el silencio.

Arthur apenas fue consciente de la llegada escandalizada de las enfermeras y doctores, de los rápidos movimientos y cómo lo sacaban de la habitación. No escuchó al español preguntarle qué pasaba cuando le vio fuera de la habitación, tampoco al alemán agitarle, pidiéndole a gritos que hablara; se sentía ausente como si su mente y espíritu estuvieran con el rubio de azules ojos. Por primera vez una lágrima desbordó sus ojos y su respiración se agitó, se aferró a los brazos que lo sostenían como si fueran un salvavidas.

—_Francis, no please, please my love, don't leave me alone_— dijo en un susurro desesperado, quebrándose... cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas siguieran derramándose, no podía temer, no aún, no cuando... —tenemos tanto que hacer, una vida que disfrutar, una historia por escribir.

_Unos pequeños que adoptar, dos niños, gemelos preferentemente. _

¿Recuerdas? Esas fueron tus palabras y ellos necesitarán una familia, pensó el británico como única luz, como una esperanza a la que aferrarse, como una meta por alcanzar y no como un sueño.

Porque no quería que se quedara en palabras, en una fantasía. No quería que su historia terminara de esa forma, no debía ser una tragedia… no, se negaba, no iba a serlo.

—Mientras yo este aquí tú no te vas a ir —pensó—, el lazo de mi vida es fuerte y te ancla.

Sin darse cuenta cuaándo o cuánto tiempo había pasado terminó en el sofá de la sala de espera, solo; mientras los amigos del francés intentaban buscar información y se decían mutuamente palabras de aliento.

Por ello se sintió aturdido e ido, cuando lo doctores se acercaron a los tres diciéndoles que seguía vivo, que el peligro había pasado y que sólo faltaba ver cómo reaccionaría.

Su sonrisa fue apenas perceptible y su expresión se mantuvo vacía hasta que le permitieron entrar nuevamente al cuarto del que ya no quiso salir. Que no abandonó hasta que sintió un suave movimiento, un delicado roce y pudo ver el azul de esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

De momento no hubo reproches, sólo conexión, se sintieron uno. Más allá de la reinante confusión en uno y la mezcla entre remordimiento y alegría en el otro.

Pasaron minutos en silencio, sólo mirándose, hablando con los ojos. Hasta que el silencio se vio interrumpido por la grave voz inglesa:

—Lo siento tanto, tanto, perdóname, Francis —pidió, serio, perdiéndose en el cielo despejado que eran los ojos del galo.

—Shh, _mon pettit lapin_ —negó, no quería en ese momento hablar sobre ese tema, sólo necesitaba que Arthur estuviera a su lado y ya no lo dejara, después aclararían lo necesario.

Las demás palabras se vieron ahogadas por la llegada de una de las enfermeras que llamó a un doctor para llevar a cabo una revisión. Posteriormente se reunieron el español y el alemán que al poco tiempo lograron escandalizar de tal forma a las enfermeras que casi son vetados del lugar.

—Aún hay promesas que cumplir, ¿no?— le murmuró el francés adormilado al británico en uno de sus momentos solos.

El de verdes ojos asintió y sonrió—una historia por escribir, ¿gemelos, no?

—_Oui, mon chèr, deux anges_ —respondió con una cansada sonrisa, sintiendo el cuerpo del inglés cerca del suyo, como en las últimas semanas.

Mientras ambos soñaban con los pequeños que varios años más tarde criarían, conformando una bella familia.

**Notas del autor(a)**: Fiu, al fin mí lo acabo, pese a lo mucho que amo esta pareja y en ese orden, la historia me costó trabajo (;o; malvados bloqueos u.ú) y más porque me hubiera gustado manejar un momento histórico. Pero bueno, espero que al menos les agradara y me harían muy feliz (y ayudarían a mejorar) si me dicen qué les pareció. Mí recibe las críticas gustosa :)

**Tari Deex Faelivein** no sé si esta era mao menos la idea que tenías, pero siéntete completamente libre de darme tu más sincera impresión ;) lo importante es que te guste el fic.

También gracias a **faby-nan** por invitarme a participar al reto, a **Yukime Hiwatari** por escucharme y apoyarme con la historia y a mi talentosa beta **(KaTmAi)** por corregir mis horrores :3

Ñam y sin más que decir (creo) mí se despide, Feliz Inicio de Año :3... Saludos

¿Review? :3


End file.
